My Everything
by UnusuallyZealousBurgette
Summary: Years after the war Draco and Harry lose their spouses and find solace in eachother's company. Now they're properly married and starting a life together with their two sons, only Harry has a secret, and he's planning to reveal on Christmas day. Read as Harry and Draco go through trials and tribulations to build a family, recall their past, and fall in love all over again.
1. Chapter 1: Christmas Day

"Dad!" Scorpius squealed as Draco tried in vain to clean all the snow from his hair "You can barely even see it!"

"You're Grandmother and Grandfather will see it." Draco replied. Scorpius shot his stepbrother/best friend Albus an annoyed look, but Albus only chuckled.

Harry watched this amusing scene with a warm tenderness from the car where he was gathering up presents. Harry had told Draco that he wanted to take the car and see all the scenery on the drive, but that had been a lie. He couldn't tell his husband the real reason he couldn't apparate, not yet.

They were right outside of Malfoy Manor. It was Christmas day and the first time Draco Malfoy would be seeing his parents with his whole conjoined family since Harry and his' wedding almost four months ago. Their sons were thirteen years old now and, after Draco and Harry's two year-long affair, were very much adjusted to the union, as were the Weasley's. Draco's parents however, not so much, or at least they weren't when the men had announced their engagement and Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy thought it so shocking they took a five month trip to Bulgaria to "clear their heads on the situation". Draco was absolutely bursting with anxiety.

"Daaadd!" Scorpius cried again.

"Oh Draco, leave the poor boy alone." Harry said removing the blond's hands from Scorpius' hair and filling them with presents instead. He looked between Albus, Scorpius, Draco, and himself "Are we ready?"

The group nodded. Harry reached towards the gate and rang the newly put in doorbell. Draco's parents apparated arm in arm beside them.

"Mother, Father" in the freezing cold a rivulet of sweat rolled down Draco's forehead.

"Draco, Harry, boys." greeted Narcissa cheerfully. Lucius smiled next to her.

"Grandma!" Scorpius lept into Narcissa's arms, clearly ignoring the tension between the adults. He then turned to his grandfather and Narcissa opened her arms to Albus.

"Well, give us a hug!" Albus smiled and embraced her. Draco's fear faded into joy.

"Narcissa, Lucius, how have you been?" Harry stepped forward to shake Narcissa's hand but was pulled into a hug as well.

"Quite well Harry, come inside won't you" Lucius held out his arm but Harry declined with a shake of his head. Draco's parents looked at him curiously but didn't question. The family walked up to the door and into the center room.

"We took the liberty of getting the boys' presents and I hope they'll take the time to open them before we leave?" Albus and Scorpius made a sprint towards the Christmas tree while their parents we gestured to the couch. Lucius spoke as soon as the children had left.

"I first and foremost want to say that we are sorry Draco, me and your mother. It was wrong for us to leave so suddenly and miss your wedding, but it did us a lot of good. I'm thankful you have decided to give us another chance and happy for you two, mostly you Draco. I know the divorce was hard on you and Scorpius and your mother and I should have been happy that you've been able to find love" he paused "We want to be in yours and our grandson-sorry-grandsons' lives."

Harry could see tears forming at Draco's water line and spoke up "Thank you so much, you don't understand how much this means to us" Draco nodded in agreement.

"Oh enough of that, please, let's put the past behind us and start anew, shall we? How are my grandsons?" Narcissa asked as she looked over at the two boys who were gaping at their new broomsticks.

"They're wonderful" Draco spoke having finally calmed his fluctuating emotions. "Practically inseparable too, but I suppose they were like that before all this" he waved a hand over him and Harry and then placed on top of the latter's.

"Wouldn't we know it" Harry mused, recalling memories of the boys falling asleep together countless times over the summer, their heads nodded together.

Narcissa gave a tentative look back at the men "You're not a bit worried about them?"

Harry shrugged, lacking the coolness on the subject that he feigned "I don't think we have anything to worry about when it comes to their affections" Narcissa completely understood his feelings and ended the topic "Shall we get going?"

"Yes I think that it's about time, would you two mind terribly if I didn't apparate with you and took the floo instead?" Harry asked.

"Of course not" Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy stood.

"I think I'll floo over as well." Draco added.

The couple then left left the children to their grandparents and went to the kitchen floo. "Are you nervous Draco?"

"For me? No. For them, definitely. This is the the first time we'll all be… together!

And might I ask why you didn't want to apparate?"

"Same as you" Harry lied, "Didn't want to get start throwing up again"

"I think we might have caught the flu from someone" Draco said raising a thin eyebrow.

"I don't think so" Harry smirked and kissed his confused husband passionately on the lips. His arms found their way around Draco's waist and he pulled them into the fireplace.

"The Burrow."

…..

"Draco! Harry!" Molly Weasley turned her attention away from the Malfoy's to pull Draco into a deadly embrace.

Harry was quite shocked when Molly took such a liking to Draco, one that almost surpassed his own, but he was happy about it nonetheless.

"Oh how are you two? The children look lovely and you both have such a healthy glow! Come, come"

Mrs. Weasley pulled them into the living room where they were greeted by Arthur, Ron, Percy, George, Hermione, Hagrid, Teddy, Andromeda and countless others. Draco quickly got into conversation with Hermione right before Molly handed him a plate of pies and insisted he eat as he hardly ever ate and would soon die of starvation. Then presents were passed about between adults and children (Harry and Draco's, Hermione and Ron's, George and Angela's, and Teddy of course)

"This necklace, Harry it's beautiful!" Hermione gushed and pulled her friend into a loving embrace.

"Your welcome Hermione, I know you've had your eye on it for ages and, well Ron can be a little thick sometimes can't he?"

Hermione laughed, but looked lovingly at he husband, "Yes he can, can't he?" Her gaze then fell to Harry's stomach.

"Harry, when are you going to tell them?"

"Soon?" His reply came out more as a question than he wanted it to.

"It had better well be soon, when is the next time you'll have everyone together like this?" Harry nodded understandingly. "Hell be happy. I promise." and with a squeeze of his hand Hermione left Harry to give a present to the Weasley's house elf, Milkie.

'It's time' he thought, 'Now, or never'

Harry nevously made his way to the front of the room and held his wand to the side of his throat and to amplify his voice "Can I have all of your attentions please?"

Every body stopped to look at Harry, Draco the most bewildered.

"I, um, have an announcement to make"

Draco's eyes were a mix of absolute confusion and concern.

"I, well we, I guess" Harry gestured towards Draco "Are pregnant."

Mrs. and Mr. Weasley gasped the loudest. The Malfoy's looked overjoyed and Scorpius and Albus looked as though they might faint. Draco sat with his jaw on the floor.

"But Harry" he squeaked "I'm pregnant."

Now it was Harry's turn to look astonished. This explained it then. Harry had an excuse for his morning sickness and crazy emotions, but Draco's just didn't make sense. Until now, that it.

"Draco." Harry's throat was completely dry.

"Oh Harry, Draco this is just marvelous! After. Fred and then Ginny-"

Ginny had died tragically in a Quidditch accident, and though Harry loved Draco dearly now, he had also loved Ginny, and everyone knew that no one could take that special place in his heart.

Molly and Arthur burst into tears and Ron could be seen silently wiping his eye.

"Thank you. Both of you, all of you, for bringing happiness into our lives once again" Arthur spoke quietly.

Harry took Draco into his arms like he was precious and fragile and could break at any moment, "I love you, so much." The men pressed their lips together in a wet kiss while the silence around them was broken but uproarious cheering.

"Happy Christmas!"

….

"I can't believe it Draco. We're going to have two babies" Harry wrapped his arms around the blond from where he stood, in the doorway of their soon to be nursery.

"Based on the way we both kept the secrets I'd say they're sure to be Slytherins" Draco said with a smirk, "So we might as well paint their room green."

"What?! No way, they'll definitely be Gryffindor!" Harry cried, stepping back from his husband.

Draco stared at him in disbelief "What do you mean! You barely made it into Gryffindor!"

"But I was well placed wasn't I?"

"No, absolutely not. Our babies will not be Gryffindors. They'll grow up in a family of Slytherins for Merlin's sake! Even if one is closeted." Draco poked the dark-haired man in the stomach.

"Well I'm not painting this room green." Harry crossed his arms.

Draco eyed Harry carefully, trying to judge just how far Harry had dug his heels in, "Fine we'll ask the boys. Albus! Scorpius!"

The boys came sprinting up the stairs, "Yeah dads?"

"What color do you two think we should paint the babies' nursery?" Draco asked, never taking his eyes off of his stubborn husband.

"Slytherin green, of course." Scorpius answered.

"Well that's to be expected." said Harry, waving the response off with a hand "What about you Albus?"

Albus rubbed his arm and tried to hide a grin, "Well dad… honestly, I think it should be green as well."

This led to a triumphant 'ha!' from Draco as Harry groaned miserably.

"Oh what did I expect from a group of Slytherins! Off with you two!"

Albus and Scorpius bond down the stairs, grinning madly.

"It's okay, love" Draco made his way over to Harry, "I'll make it up to you some how." the blond growled, squeezing his husband's waist.

"Draco!" Harry scolded, and then planted a kiss on the blond's jaw line.

For then, it seemed, everything was going quite right.


	2. Chapter 2: Do you remember the time?

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

Reviews are gold so don't forget to leave a lil sumthin sumthin! This will be a short chapter but don't worry, I'll be uploading the next one soon! Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Do you remember the time?

A few weeks later Harry and Draco stood hand in hand waving their children off of platform 9 ¾. Scorpius looked over his shoulder and then came running back to wrap his arms around Harry's growing waist.

"I love you dads" Harry stared in shock before slowly hugging the boy back.

"We love you too" he said through tears. Damn hormones.

Scorpius was more open in his emotions than Albus was, especially since his mother left Draco and him.

"How do you think they'll fare?" asked Draco once the kids had properly boarded the train.

"Well they've been through so much already: our affair their first year, the marriage their second, blimey. We've put them through a lot haven't we? And these pregnancies are just the icing on the cake! If I'm being completely honest I don't think they'll handle it too well."

"Oh come on, you took on media scandals back in third year plus the dementor all with murderer hot on your tails. Albus has to have some of your Gryffindor genes."

"Maybe" replied Harry "But they are in Slytherin. House bias still stands. And for the record Sirius was not a murderer!"

Draco pulled a patented Malfoy smirk "I was talking about the one sleeping with your best friend."

It took Harry a few moments to realize that Draco was talking about Pettigrew, and by then his cheeks had turned scarlet.

Draco laughed and pulled Harry into a crushing kiss, much to the chagrin if passersby "Let's go"

….

"Draco, do you remember the first time we met?" Harry curled up on his husbands lap, languidly watching a random episode of "How I Met Your Mother" on the tele.

"Do you mean in Madam Malkins?" Draco ran his fingers through the man's wild hair.

"No, Draco, I mean after the war. The first time we met as… us"

The Slytherin pondered for a moment. "Yes. Yes, I suppose I do. It was at Andromeda's Muggle cottage, wasn't it? Scorpius and Albus were playing?"

Harry frowned, "Really? I thought it was at Hogwarts, that parent meeting?"

"No" Draco said, feeling more sure of himself, "That was nearly in February, it was definitely at Andromeda's over Christmas break."

"Oh yeah." Harry muttered thoughtfully.

….

It was seven months after Ginny's death and nearly four months after Draco's divorce with Astoria. Harry was still grieving, but Draco had long moved on after figuring out that he was gay, and that Astoria was a selfish bitch who could sleep at night knowing she'd left her son without so much as saying good bye.

Harry first saw Draco a little over a quarter of an hour upon his arrival at the Andromeda's cottage in the garden out back, throwing a football with Teddy.

"Malfoy? Is that you?"

Draco recognized the Gryffindor's voice immediately.

"Harry Potter, our esteemed saviour! What ever could you be doing here." asked the blond with a well-meant smirk.

"Nice to see you haven't changed, ferret." Harry felt oddly reminiscent "I've come to visit my godson before heading off to the Burrow. Certainly didn't expect to see you here in a muggle town, playing muggle sports." Harry gestured toward the blue-haired boy who was digging around in the rose bushes, looking for the lost ball.

"I actually live around here with Scorpius, my son, but I reckon you already know that. We come by often to visit with family."

Harry nodded understandingly. "How can it be that my son, the Slytherin, is best friends with the Malfoy heir?"

Draco chuckled warmly "I've been asking myself the same thing."

A silence hung over the two men as they realized they had nothing left to talk of and waited for Teddy to come back.

"Harry!" Teddy ran forward to hug his godparent "I'm so glad you're here! Give me a minute to change out of my muddy clothes. Draco, you don't mind do you?" Draco shook his head and Teddy ran inside the cottage. The silence between the men continued.

"Well I had better go find mother…" Draco had walked through the door and halfway through the parlor before Harry responded.

"Malfo- Draco. I wanted to say thank you for not trying to push Scorpius and Albus apart." The man took in a deep breath, "It's been hard for Albus since his mother died. I'm really glad he has such a supportive friend."

The blond turned around and smiled. "You say that as if I have any control over the boy."

Harry blushed slightly and rubbed his arm "Either way."

Draco nodded, and then walked away.

…...

"I was really happy to see you then, did you know?" Harry asked.

"No! Why would you be?" cried Draco.

Harry drew little circles along the blond's thigh, "Because, Ginny was gone, and I felt like everything had changed. Seeing you made me think that maybe, just maybe, things could change for the better. Like you had."

Draco shook his head furiously. "That's barmy and you know it. Probably just hormones messing with your memories."

Harry simply shrugged "Maybe. Maybe not."

The raven-haired man snuggled even closer to the blond, trying to get as much heat as possible. They both soon found themselves in a deep, contented sleep.

Don't forget to review and follow the story for more! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: The Visit

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters

WARNING: Angst! I've decided to fast-forward a bit and make this very climactic chapter and then have a slow resolution after that, so bear with me! Reviews are GOLD so don't forget to leave one and follow the story!

….

Chapter three: The Visit

Harry tapped his fingers nervously on his armrest. He and his husband were both two months into their pregnancies and were taking a visit to the Healers' to hear the babies' heartbeats for the first time. Harry didn't know what to expect, he'd missed most of Hermione's pregnancy and Angela's as well, and there wasn't a plethora of information out there regarding male pregnancies.

"Mr.s Malfoy-Potter" the Healer frowned at the odd phrase. When they got into the examination room she had Draco lay down first.

"Okay Mr. Malfoy-Potter, I'm going to cast an incantation over your abdomen and we will be able to hear the heartbeat throughout the room. Are you ready?"

Draco squeezed Harry's hand and nodded. The Healer muttered some spell and the room was filled with a soft beating sound.

"Dear Merlin, Harry that's our baby" Harry could only nod in return. In that moment he loved Draco more than he ever thought possible, for giving him his life back after Ginny, and for giving him this child.

"Your turn Mr. Potter"

Harry waited expectantly on the bed as the Healer muttered then same incantation, but nothing happened.

"Is everything alright?" Harry asked nervously.

The Healer worried her lip between her teeth "Give me a moment will you?" she rushed out of the room leaving two terrified parents.

Down the hall a male healer looked in shock as his colleague came bounding towards him looking frightfully pale.

"Dolph, there's a problem with one of the pregnant patients!"

Dolph looked at the woman with curiosity "You should know how to handle it then, yes?"

She shook her head, "I'm afraid the circumstances are quite peculiar, as this is a male pregnancy, and my patients are none other than Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter!"

The second Healer gasped. "No! It can't be!"

"Wait! There's more! When I checked Mr. Potter's enlarged abdomen there was no heat, no magical signature, and no heart beat!"

"Merlin's beard!" the man felt winded. "Come on now, we've got to get this solved."

Both Healers then returned after what had felt like an eternity for Harry and Draco. Several spells were cast over Harry, then they left again, the woman healer looking as though she might burst into tears.

"Draco" Harry cried hoarsely.

Draco's face was an unreadable mask, his grey eyes completely empty and lifeless.

The second Healer returned without the first, who obviously did not want to break bad news to the Boy-who-lived. It truly seemed then tragedy followed Harry wherever he went.

"Mr. Malfoy-Potter, I'm sorry to say that after all of our examinations no heartbeat or magical signature was picked up. The baby is… gone"

Draco stumbled back and landed in a chair. "What do you mean gone." Harry already knew the answer, but he wanted to be told it wasn't true, that they were playing some cruel joke on him.

"The baby is dead"

Harry felt like he'd been punched in the gut and lost his breath and couldn't get it back. His head began to swirl and he lost consciousness.

…..

Sorry again that this was so short! I'll have the next chapter posted only a few minutes after this one (I'm not one for cruel cliffhangers), please review and follow this story!


	4. Chapter 4: To Be Brave

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

Please review and follow this story, I hope you enjoy this next installment!

…...

Chapter 4: To Be Brave

When Harry finally woke after his blackout and was permitted to come home he hardly said a word to Draco, and the blond took this as a bad sign and moved into the guest room indefinitely.

Many different emotions passed through the blond during his first night alone in nearly two years. Despair and melancholy of having lost the baby, guilt that Harry had had a miscarriage and not him, fear that this might ruin their relationship and leave him to raise another child alone, apprehension of how the boys would take the news. He couldn't bear to look the Gryffindor in the eye.

How he wished for the courage that Harry had long ago said he had inside of him. Maybe if he did he wouldn't be wallowing in self-pity and could instead comfort his husband. Oh, where had it gone.

…..

A few days after Draco and Harry's first re-meeting on Christmas day Albus Potter begged his father to let him visit his best friend Scorpius Malfoy before winter break was through. This was how the two men found themselves conversing across the coffee table in Draco's parlor, while their sons watched some muggle movie, on the topic of none other than the infamous Professor Snape.

"He really was quite brave, wasn't he. He was a spy, did you know?"

Draco looked at Harry in unabashed astonishment. "No, he couldn't have been! But then how did he- But that would explain- Salazar I'll be damned!"

Harry could visibly see the blond working everything out in his head and laughed. He was already starting to like this new Malfoy.

"It's true" The dark-haired man assured, "He was close working with Dumbledore. I expect Dumbledore wanted Snape to be the one to kill him and not you, then."

Draco shook his head and, seeing that the Slytherin had no intention of replying, Harry continued.

"Snape was sort of a hero, actually. Saved both of our arses on numerous occasions." Harry paused, and the blond raised one eyebrow towards him. "No really, despite whatever personal type shit you've got against the man, and trust me I've got a loads of that, you've got to admit he was bloody courageous. Risking his life everyday by lying to Voldemort while knowing he'd never get credit for what he was doing, I truly do consider him one of the bravest men I've ever met."

Draco smirked "That never stopped him from being a nosey jerk, though, now did it. And besides, if he was so bloody brave why didn't the sorting hat put him in Gryffindor?"

Harry leaned off of sofa he was sitting on and took another sip of his tea. "Well, I've always thought that the hat places people not solely on the traits they already have, but on the ones they need the most. For example, Snape needed to be cunning and deceitful to remain a spy, thus Slytherin. And I was almost a Slytherin as well, but was placed into Gryffindor. What do you make of that?"

Draco took a moment to fully absorb Harry's idea, only slightly shocked at how much more mature the man sitting in front of him was when compared to the specky git he'd known nearly 12 years ago. "Perhaps. But how could the hat know our futures?"

To this the Gryffindor had no answer and simply shrugged.

"Well then," Draco went on, "If your theory is in fact correct, I do wonder why I wasn't placed in Gryffindor. I certainly could've have benefited from a little courage back in sixth year." the blond chuckled darkly as Harry stared at him, his emerald eyes full of emotion.

"You can't have need of something you already have."

'What? Did he actually just say that? What ever could that mean…' Draco gave the raven-haired man an extremely confused look.

"How can you say that? I was anything but brave then! I succumbed to the dark mark, nearly killed my professor. You even caught me crying in the bathroom, for Merlin's sake!"

Harry shook his head vigorously "But you didn't give up. You went through more shit than any of us did that year, even me, and you never gave up!"

"But I did so much wrong!"

"Don't look at it like that, like bravery is linked to virtue. You had no choice in anything that you were doing, and you knew it was wrong,you did what you had to do to stay alive, through the Carrows' rule and the war! Maybe you didn't always do right but can we please fuck moral ambiguity for once? We were kids. Everyone did something awful during the war, but not everyone had it as hard as you did." Harry reached across the table and took Draco's hands into his, much to Draco's surprise, "Look at your wrists. Not a single scratch" Harry turned over his own hand to display the horizontal scars leading down his arm, "Look at how beautifully you bore your weight, Draco. Look at how brave you are."

By now the blond's face was patchy and Red and his eyes burned with tears.

"You- you called me Draco" he quickly decided to add "Harry."

The Gryffindor blushed and pulled his hands away, suddenly realizing that he had, once again, allowed his mouth the run away with his heart.

"Yeah well..." When Harry raised his head back up he was greeted with lively grey eyes and a smile. "Do you, um, want to have a go a chess?" The dark-haired man asked awkwardly.

"Sure, Harry."

….

Draco dropped his head into his hand. Merlin, felt like such a coward.

…

Thanks so much for reading this far! I hope you like this chapter and whether you did or did not I would really appreciate it if you could leave a review for me, it always helps! Follow the story, I should have the next chapter up either tomorrow or sometime this week!


	5. Chapter 5: The Parent's Meeting

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

This chapter is going to be from Harry's perspective. Please leave a review telling me what you liked and did not like, they're great for improving my craft! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Chapter 5: The Parent's Meeting

"Isn't she just adorable Draco?" Harry brought the little baby closer to his chest and nuzzled her tawny hair. Draco chuckled darkly.

"Yes. She would be."

Harry looked up, confused by his husband's words, but when he looked back down the baby was gone, and he was sitting on the bathroom floor in a puddle of his own blood.

"What the- Draco, what's happening?"

The man sneered at him, holding the blonde child closer to him now. "Don't call me that, Potter."

Harry's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. He tried to stand and reach out for his husband but couldn't move his limbs.

"Filthy half-blood! How dare you try to talk to me, after all you've done. After you lost our child. It's your fault. All your fault."

Tears threatened to burst at the edge of Harry's eyes. "Draco no. No, no, you don't know what you're saying! Come back! Come back!"

Draco slowly sauntered off into a cloud of fog, possessively clutching the child, until he was completely out of sight. Then, Harry woke up.

A harsh, raw sound escaped the Gryffindor's lips as he found the space where his hand had reached out to empty. This was the third time this night that he had had a dream like this. Every time he would wake up he would look for Draco, and he would never be there.

"Maybe I should just talk to him." Harry thought, but he knew that wasn't a real option. He knew what the blond could be like when mad, it would be best if he just let him cool off. That type of anger, plus the hormones-Oh, god. The hormones. While he was mourning in his empty room Draco was fighting off morning sickness, probably feeling just as guilty, if not even more so.

Harry tried to fight back tears. He hated that he no longer felt nauseous the morning. He hated seeing his toes from where he stood. And, as sick as it was, he was unbelievably jealous of Draco for still being pregnant, and hated himself for these self-loathing feelings. He blamed himself and just wanted Draco to help him through.

…..

"Dear Merlin, I hope this has nothing to do with our children" Harry anxiously ran his fingers through his messy, black hair.

Draco nodded awkwardly, "But if it is, I can't say I'd be surprised." he stole a glance at Harry from behind his fringe and pushed the door open.

Yesterday Professor McGonagall had owled a large number of the parents of Slytherin. Being quite close friends now, Harry and Draco had gone together. They were now walking towards the dungeons were a large classroom had been prepared for them.

Draco was the first one to enter the room, and his presence silenced the questionable murmuring. Harry came in after him. Clearing his throat, the dark-haired man spoke, "Come on Draco, there are two seats to the left."

Upon reaching the empty seats, the women who had been standing close-by removed herself to the front of the classroom.

"Well no wonder we're all here," a redhead with a thick Irish accent started towards them, "The infamous Draco Malfoy has a child in this year. What's he done Malfoy? Force the Dark Mark on all of our children?"

Draco's face took on a steely look while Harry growled and the rest of the room remained silent.

"Woah there, Saviour. Didn't know you'd quit your job as an Auror to be the Malfoy family's personal guard dog." the man gave a forced chuckle.

"Bines, even your arrogant arse should know not to mess with me." Harry was a few inches shorter that the man, but still managed to look extremely menacing.

"Bugger off, Potter. I'm here to talk to Malfoy." Bines quavered a bit.

Harry snorted "Fat chance, that. I know what a prejudiced git you are, you want Malfoy you'll have to get through me first." Draco flinched slightly, then let his mask fall back into place.

"Silence!" McGonagall appeared at the front of the class. "This is exactly the type of thing I called all of your parents here to talk about."

The Headmaster swept her robes behind her in an elegant fashion and glided over to where Potter and Bines stood.

"I highly suggest you back away, Mr. Bines. You will only land yourself in trouble."

Bines stepped back, but Harry only growled a second time. Sensing the growing animosity on his friend's part, which he knew first hand could be quite dangerous, Draco interjected, "What do you mean this is what you called us in for, Professor?"

McGonagall shot him a quick glance, and then returned to the front of the classroom, "Mr. Malfoy, I mean by this that unreasonable prejudice has been causing a few problems at the school that I believe necessary to share with you, the parents."

"Unreasonable my arse…" Bines muttered to Draco's chagrin, but the blond refused to sink low.

"Would you mind clarifying, Professor?"

McGonagall nodded, "There has been a sort of attack." a few gasps were heard around the room.

"Nothing serious, of course" she added hurriedly, "It was done by one of the Hufflepuff students who, might I say, has been suspended. No students were hurt, it was just a sick prank pulled with one of those Weasley's Wheezes." she stated.

"Why are we being spoken to instead of the Hufflepuff house then?" An old woman asked from the northeast corner of the room.

McGonagall turned towards her, "I assure you, all of the house have been spoken to, students included. I just thought is imperative that this group of parents in particular was made aware of the circumstances. Many hostile feeling about the war are still running through wizarding households, Slytherin house is at a bit of a risk."

"So what can we do?" A father from the front row asked.

"Make sure your children know how to handle these situations, talk to them. We're doing the best we can, but we need the support of all the parents."

The witches and wizards of the room nodded unanimously.

McGonagall smiled, pleased, "Thank you for your time. You are all free to go and, please, keep the hostility to a minimum." with that McGonagall disapparated from the room and the parents began to file out. Bines stopped just a moment too long on his way out to glare at Draco and earned yet another bone rattling growl from his bulldog. The blond reached out an arm between the two.

"Harry" he warned testily. Bines laughed and walked out of the room.

With everyone gone only Draco and Harry remained in the room.

"What the hell was that for Draco!" Harry's magic sent a few quills flying off the desks.

The blond shook his head and paced around the space. "Harry you can't go off on people like that! Do you know what would happen if I fought back all those people who taunted me every time I walked Scorpius down Diagon Alley? This isn't some game, it's my life!"

Harry looked offended, "Well I am sorry for sticking up for you!"

The blond spun around in a flurry of robes, "It's not about that! Those people who you stand up to now will only come back for me later!"

"Then I'll protect you!"

Tears burst from Draco's eyes, "Stop acting like you'll always be here! You and I both know this is temporary and you'll be gone as soon as you can!"

"That's not true! Why would that be true?!"

"It just is!" Draco cried defiantly.

Harry's green eyes looked darker now, and were holding back some undetermined emotion Draco didn't understand. The blond barely even knew why they were arguing now. Harry took a step towards the Slytherin, "You think I would leave you? I never wanted to leave, not with Ginny, not now!"

Draco gulped, "Don't mention Ginny now, it's not like that."

Harry took another step forward, "Isn't it, Draco?"

Harry didn't care that tears were running down the blond's face, he didn't notice that his arms were kept tightly as his side and his eyes open wide with shock, all that mattered to him was that Draco's lips were on his, and the whole world seemed to stop, until Draco pushed back.

"No, no, we can't do this. This isn't real. Your confused! And I'm emotional!" the blond pointed an accusing finger at him.

"No, Drake it's not like that" cried Harry, using the affectionate nickname he knew the Slytherin had grown fond of. He tried to take another step towards Draco, but the blond stepped back.

"Harrison James Potter, you keep your creepy crying fetish under wraps, do you understand me?!"

This made Harry laugh coldly, "One, my name's not Harrison. Two, I don't have a fetish." he said with finality

"Then why would you kiss me!"

"Is it so hard to believe that someone can love you?!"

The room became so quiet that Harry could hear his heartbeat echo off the walls. Draco carefully took a step forward.

"So, this is real?" he placed a hand on Harry's cheek. The man nodded.

"But it's so sudden! I mean I've thought about this before but everything's happening so quick now." said Draco, only moving closer.

Harry took a deep breath, "The ball is in your court, Draco. You can do whatever you want with it."

Draco engulfed the Gryffindor's mouth in his, gaining a small groan from him. Draco slowly relaxed into the kiss.

"Harry"

"What?" The raven-haired man leaned back and stared into stormy grey eyes.

Draco looked back into Harry's impossibly innocent eyes and his voice got caught in his throat. The man's lips were plump and Red and his face heavily flushed. He looked beautiful.

"We should go."

Harry grabbed the Draco's arm tightly and paused before apparating them both to his flat.

"Drake, are you sure?"

The blond nodded, and that was all it took. All quick *pop* and they were gone.

…

If you liked this please follow that story and leave a good review! If you didn't I'd really appreciate you leaving some constructive critism! The next chapter will be up before next week so no worries! Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6: Our First 'Morning After'

I do not own Harry Potter of any of the characters

This chapter is going to be a flashback. Also, for reference throughout the chapter, in chapter five I wrote that they were going to Harry's flat, but instead I'm changing it so that they arrived at Draco's the previous night. Reviews are AMAZING please leave one! Enjoy!

Chapter 6: Our First 'Morning After'

The morning after their little 'hookup' Draco and Harry found themselves feeling strangely euphoric when they woke in each other's arms. Maybe it was because neither had had this in so long. Waking up next to someone oh-so pleasantly warm, remembering the events of last night and feeling no guilt whatsoever.

"Mornin'" Harry said groggily, brushing a lock of golden hair from Draco's face.

"Ugh, why'd you wake me?" the blond grumbled, "I'm bloody exhausted."

"I know, I'm sure your arse is a bit sore as well." Harry squeezed the man's rear and began to plant kisses down his neck.

"Prat." Draco lifted himself up and looked into Harry's eyes carefully, "I had fun last night."

The Gryffindor chuckled, "Me too." he then waited anxiously for Draco to speak, in hopes that he wouldn't be asked to leave.

"So… should I ask my house elf to make us breakfast?"

Harry's smile reached ear to ear, "Absolutely."

….

Albus leaned over his friend's lap. "What are you reading?"

"A muggle story. 'S called The Hunger Games." Scorpius answered, never taking his eyes off the book.

"Hmm." Albus lifted his legs up onto the green sofa and laid back with his head on Scorpius' thigh, very much content to watch the boy read.

"Hey lover boys." A thick irish accent called from across the common room.

"I've already told you, Bines you great lug, we're not lovers! What do you want?" Albus' voice was laced with malice after seeing the embarrassed look the washed across the quiet blond's face. The previous speaker rose and walked towards them, Albus followed in suit.

"Well you two make not be lovers, but your dad's certainly are. Look what happened after the parent conference yesterday." The fat boy smirked unbecomingly and threw the Prophet onto the coffee table.

"What?" Scorpius threw his book to he side as picked up the paper.

"What is it?" Scorpius handed Albus the paper, looking quite shocked, and now the young Potter knew why. The front page was a snapshot of Draco and Harry making out in Draco's kitchen with the title "Harry Potter: From Widower To Former Death-Eater's Play Thing"

"Woah."

…..

Harry watched Draco spoon oatmeal into his mouth with a hungry look in his deep green eyes.

"Harry" teased Draco "You're staring."

"I know. Is that such a bad thing?" the raven-haired man replied in a deeply seductive voice.

The blond's mouth went dry, and he was saved the trouble of a reply by the a loud squawking at his window.

"Damned bird" Draco muttered as he spelled the window open. The grey owl had two letters to drop off, one neat note for Draco, and one red envelope for Harry.

"What in the- a howler?"

Draco shrugged, trying to hide his fear, but gestured for the Gryffindor to open it.

Harry licked his lips apprehensively, and then lifted to letter's lip.

"DAD!" was the first thing the howler cried. 'Oh no' thought Harry.

"IS IT TRUE THAT YOU SHAGGED DRACO MALFOY?! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOU WERE GAY! WAY TO GO DAD HE'S SO-"

Scorpius' voice was heard through the red messenger next "ALBUS STOP! YOUR QUICK-WRITE QUILL IS WRITING ON HOWLER PAPER!"

"OH SHIT, WHAT DO I DO? HOW DO I DESTROY IT?"

"YOU CAN'T! ALBUS, IT'S A HOWLER! CLOSE IT! CLOSE IT!"

"MERLIN'S ARSE! SORRY DAD!"

The red paper tore itself to shreds leaving the kitchen in silence, albeit Draco's quiet laughter. Harry's jaw was on the floor. After a few minutes one of them finally spoke up.

"Well you certainly have an interesting relationship with your son." the Slytherin laughed.

"I can't believe he did that. I know we're supposedly very much alike, but was I really that dim and careless as a first year?!"

This made Draco howl with laughter "Were you!? You with two other eleven year olds tried to take on The Dark Lord! You were worse than him!"

The dark-haired man blushed profusely, "Oi! Then if you're so normal what did Scorpius say to you?"

Taking his amusement down a few notches, Draco cleared his throat and read in a most refined accent:

Dear Father,

As I'm sure you know by now, Albus and I have found out about you and Mr. Potter. Apparently the Skeeter women was sneaking about the house and snapped a picture of both of you as it's plastered on the front page of the Prophet. I sincerely hope you know what you you're doing and wish happiness for the both of you (but I do expect a full report next break without any formality).

Love,

Scorpius

P.S. Sorry about the Howler.

The blond had a very smug look on his face when he resigned the letter "I guess we'll be 'coming out' sooner than we expected?"

"I don't know, not everybody reads the Prophet now-a-days. Maybe we can hold out a little longer?" Harry flashed a shy smile.

Draco shook his head, amused again, "Actually, thanks to your son's brilliancy, the whole Slytherin house will know my lunch and all of Hogwarts by nightfall. But then what can you expect from a Potter?"

The Gryffindor almost wanted to be angry and Draco's jab, but he knew him too well now to think he'd been serious.

"Oh you'll pay for that." Harry grinned wildly and snuck behind the sinewy man before wrapping his arms around his bare waist

"Is that so?" The blond hissed

"Hmmm" Harry latched onto Draco's ear and began sucking

Draco groaned, "Well close the window this time, won't you?"

Harry pulled back and fought a laugh "Bastard."

…

Thanks to everybody who's been reading my story! I really do hope you've enjoyed it so far, I wanted to add a little bit of fluff when things got pretty serious! Leave a helpful review if it is now too much trouble and please follow the story! I'll have more uploaded very soon! See you next installment!


	7. Chapter 7: Anything But Slow

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

This chapter is going back to the present tense, hope you like it! And don't forget to leave a lil review for me!

Chapter 7: Anything But Slow

Albus and Scorpius were both heartbroken when they heard the news. Headmaster McGonagall gave them a two week leave of absence to deal with their family's grief, the chief of which was spent coaxing food into one of their fathers and keeping Harry from falling into a deep depression.

Healers visited often but they were of no help, the boys reckoned they only came by because they knew that the children weren't being cared for properly, what with their parents barely able to care for themselves. No many family members were to visit, Draco and Harry had unanimously agreed upon that, but besides the conversation that birthed that decision they didn't speak. Draco hardly ever left the guest room and Harry wondered around the house rubbing his slowly diminishing bump constantly.

"What are we going to do?" Albus asked Scorpius morosely.

"I don't know. They're the only ones that can help each other but they won't even look and one another. Do you think Dad Draco is feeling guilty about the-" Scorpius patted his stomach.

"Yeah, I think so"

Scorpius pursed his lips in concentration and Albus just couldn't stop looking at them.

"We'll have to talk to them"

"But what will we say?" Albus asked, clueless. Scorpius was much better at conflict resolution that he was. In fact, Albus thought he was better at everything.

"Just tell Harry he needs to talk to Draco before this all goes horribly wrong. I'll deal with Draco, okay?" Scorpius grabbed Albus' hand and squeezed.

Albus sputtered "Okay".

…..

"Dad?" Albus found Harry crying softly in the garden. He looked up and nodded at his son, no doubt thinking of Ginny and all else he had lost.

"Dad you need to talk to Draco."

Harry stiffened. "What's with your sudden concern?"

"It's not sudden, Scorpius and I have been worried about you two." Replied Albus, feeling a little hot. "This isn't healthy, you'll tear this family apart."

"What family?" Harry sighed and stared off into the distance.

"What family?" Albus' anger reached it's boiling point. "What do you mean what family?! This family! The one that was here before that baby! The one that here now! With me, and Scorpius, and Draco, and Draco's baby for Merlin's sake!"

Harry turned around in shock to face his son.

"When mom died I thought we would never be a full family again but look, we are! And you're prepared to act like none of that matters!" the boy paused to take a short, calming breath, "Look, dad, I get it. This is hard, but giving up is not what Malfoy-Potter's do. We need you."

Albus was pulled into a full force, teary embrace by his father. "Now go talk to dad."

…..

Scorpius was finishing up with his father when Harry knocked on the door. "He's ready for you" Scorpius said as he walked past Harry.

Harry stood awkwardly in the doorway for some time before sitting down on the other side the bed as Draco.

"Some kids, huh?"

Draco hummed in agreement. Then they sat for some time in silence before Harry fell apart.

"Draco, I'm scared" the man cried.

Draco walked around the bed and kneeled before Harry, looking rather helpless, "Harry Potter, scared?" The blond made a weak attempt at a smirk.

Harry began to sob even harder into the palms of his hands, "I know, I'm pathetic!"

"Harry, no! No you aren't!" Draco said quickly, looking up at his husband. He had dealt with Harry's emotional bursts before, the man was prone to them, but at the moment he felt like he was failing miserably. "You have a right to be scared- I- I'm sorry"

The Gryffindor sniffled, "For what?"

Draco took a moment to think about his response carefully. "For teasing you, first. And for abandoning you lately. You needed support, and I just wasn't there…. Truly, I'm pathetic. You should hate me. I shouldn't have left you"

Harry pulled back and looked Draco in the eye, searching through those beautiful milky grey orbs. "I could never hate you. Draco don't you get it? I'm devastated, yes, but I'm still so thankful to have you in my life, and our baby."

"So… you're not going to leave?"

Draco's words felt like a punch in the stomach to Harry. Did he really think that? Did he trust him so little? Or was this more a personal problem for Draco? Either way, he reckoned they had quite a bit they still needed to work out. Maybe not just now though.

"Never. I love you, you idiot."

Draco wiped a tear from his cheek and rose up to sit next to the brunet. He chuckled. "We are idiots, aren't we?"

Harry laughed a bit too, "Who said anything about we?". He then took the blond's chin in his hand and pressed his lips to his languidly. He relished in the feeling; no matter how often, or not so often, he kissed Draco it always felt explosive, and addicting, like even when he was indulging himself right now it wasn't enough, and he just wanted more. Draco was a like a drug, a bloody expensive one at that too, the that could make a man go absolutely mad.

Draco leaned into the kiss and traced his tongue along Harry's teeth, then pulled away with a loving smirk on his lips. Harry groaned and reluctantly pushed himself back a bit too.

"Don't tease me Harry" The blond's smirk deepened into to something downright seductive.

Harry groaned again, this time louder, "Draco, love, I've barely seen you in what feels like forever, and if I'm being quite honest right now I don't sodding care that you pregnant. Please, just let me fuck you."

Draco licked his lips and leaned back into his husband, an open invitation if there ever was one.

"Fuck!" After an eternity of chastity Harry's member was more that glad to took wake back up, and every moment Draco was making towards him was going straight to his cock. He hastily removed his clothes, keeping as bodily contact with Draco as was humanly possible, and then proceeded to do the same to the whimpering Slytherin. Whimpering.

"Gods, Draco, when do you ever make sounds like that?" Harry prodded in a voice clouded with lust as he cast a wandless silencing spell on the room.

"To hell if I care! Just bloody fuck me!"

If it weren't for Draco's bulging stomach Harry was sure he would have thrown the blond up against the wall and been done with it, but there was time for that later. For now, atleast, he was going to take things slow, painfully at that.

"As you please, Draco"

…

When the men had finished themselves up hours later they laid with their foreheads up against one anothers', their lips occasionally meeting in a kiss, and their limbs so far tangled up that neither one could tell them apart in the darkness.

"Move back into our bedroom. We'll deal with this together."

Draco pressed a tender kiss to Harry, "Okay."

…..

Sorry this was uploaded late! I'll try to be more consistent in the future! If you like my story please follow, I upload new chapters every weekend, and leave a review! Tell me what you did and didn't like! Until next time, thanks a bunch!


	8. Chapter 8: Dream a Little Dream

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

 **Quick Note: I'm sorry to anyone who really cared about this fic that I took so long to update, honestly. School's been kicking my ass and I really didn't think I'd get this far. This started out as a short fic but I think I've moved too fast with it and got caught up with other stories I've been writing (Check out my account for more *wink* *wink*). I'm not going to end this but I won't be writing as much as before so, without further ado, please enjoy this short installment. And tell me what you think down in the reviews. (PS, since I'm still new to this I don't know how to get a beta. Help, please?)**

Chapter 8: Dream a Little Dream

Draco willed himself to fall asleep, to let the heavy darkness overcome him and make him forget all that had happened, but he couldn't. He hadn't told Harry, but something just didn't feel right when they'd had sex earlier in the guest bedroom. Everything had felt to quick, to chaste- much like their first time being together. That wasn't a bad thing, before, but now there was too much at stake to rush.

What he told Harry? To _"Just bloody fuck him"_? Gods, It all sounded so wrong. Sure, they were slow, but maybe about the wrong thing. Where were the proper apologies and slow kisses? Why didn't they talk and figure things out? The Slytherin couldn't _really_ pretend that all was right in the world, not when he felt a guilty weight in his shoulders.

Nothing was fixed. Nothing. They still had to face the grief of losing that baby when they came back to reality, and no amount of filler sex could stop that. Draco still had his baby and, despite what he'd said, he still felt guilty about it, because when Harry'd looked at him with dark sorrowful, lusty eyes and told him everything was alright it didn't seem true.

Something was very wrong for Draco not to be trusting his husband now of all times, and the timing couldn't be more off. Everything Draco cared about was teetering on the edge of an abyss, and he couldn't be bothered to stop it. He was too scared, as usual, to admit something was wrong before getting in too deep.

 _Just sleep_ , he thought, _and maybe eveything will be alright._

…...

 **Thanks for reading! Please read a review and I'll have the next chapter up ASAP! Also please check out my other new story, it's call First, Spin. THANKS SO MUCH!**


	9. Chapter 9: Quidditch and Bines'

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters**.

 **Note: I need to clear up the time lines for Harry and Draco's relationship. Their first hookup was during Scorpius and Albus' first year and the affair lasted until 2 second year. They announced their official relationship third year and later their engagement at the end of the third year. They are currently in their fourth year as of present. I'm sorry for any confusion and will try to make sure nothing like this happens in the future.**

Chapter 9: Quidditch and Bines'

Harry drummed his fingers along the steering wheel anxiously. Going back to St. Mungo's on a Saturday - of all days - meant traffic. Sitting in a car that, despite layers of heating charms and a blasting heater, would not stay warm from the icicle like rain outside. And, worst of all, with presence of a dementor sitting in the car with him, cold and melonchaly, why was it they were both treating it like a Thestreal?

"How're you doing back there?"

Draco insisted on sitting in the back seat of the car. Better for his car sickness, he claimed. "Peachy."

Harry pressed down on the brakes, wondering if he should just leave the car in park for a while, and turned around. "You sure? I could refresh the heating charms. It is pretty chilly in here." Both literally and figuratively.

"I said I'm fine, Harry."

The Slytherin spoke with such controlled rath that Harry felt the temperature rise just a few degrees.

"Okay." He muttered.

Harry had already exhausted every other attempt at conversation this morning. Baby names (Draco _just didn't know_ , okay?), work (Which was going just fine, as per usual), and even Quidditch (Thinking of Ginny and the Harpies, _again?_ ). Harry couldn't even begin to imagine what was going on his husband's head. He hadn't acted this standoffish since their school years, or the beginning of their relationship, and Harry'd never _really_ known what to do back then, either.

...

Albus _was_ trying to finish this game, he really was, but at the 2 hour mark he _still_ hadn't seen the Snitch once! The Gryffindor seeker spotted it some thirty mintues ago, but immediately lost it when a rogue Bludger attempted to break his leg off. So far this was the longest and most boring Quidditch game of his second year, and Gryffindor was in the lead to top it all off. Jamey Bines was off Keeper duty in favor of being co-Beater with Katy Zabini and, as much as Albus hated to admit it, he was Slytherin team's best Keeper. At this point it was very likely that the game would never end. Of course, the first game that Dad decides to bring Mr. Malfoy to. Not that he really cared what Mr. Malfoy thought of him...

"Potter, you prat! Pay the fuck attention, unless you want that broomstick stuck up your arse permanently!"

Albus looked up to see Jamey Bines glaring at him. "Shut the fuck up Bines! It's not my fault the Snitch can't be found!"

"It damn well is your fault! Be a better seeker!"

A Bludger whizzed blast Albus' head. "Bloody hell, Bines you git! Be a better beater!"

Jamet threw Albus a Cheshire grin, "How do you know I didn't do that on purpose?"

Jacob Crammie rang the goal bell from the commentator's post, "And Gryffindor makes another goal! Maybe if Slytherin team could stop insulting eachother they would have a bit of spare time to focus on the game at hand. Come on snakes, atleast try!"

Crammie turned to get admonished by McGonagall while Albus glared at Bines. He could hear his father yelling something, but did his best to ignore it. Jamey did not.

"Why're you ignoring your _daddy_ , Potter? Ashamed because he's a dirty poofter and now the whole world knows?" Jamey burped out a laugh so fake it must have taken _actual_ effort, "Oh wait! I forgot! You and your _daddy_ are just alike!"

Albus' cheeks burn a bright, fiery red. "Bines if you don't shut up right now I'll go and knock you off your broom so hard that your dead mother'll feel it, you arse!"

Jamey's eyes widened and he spun swiftly around to get back to his post. Albus let a breath of relief escape him. Maybe this game could actually get somewhere now.

Albus shifted on his broom and turned around to face the Gryffindor seeker. _Maybe_ if they saw the Snitch before him he could make a quick turn around the goalpost before-

"And the Slytherin Beater hits his _own_ seeker in the back with a Bludger! Could be an accident, but I think not! Looks as though inter-house hostilities are higher than ever- Oh come on Professor! Potter's fine. Madam Hooch's got him safely to the ground. She's making some wild gestures now. Seems that Slytherin will have to forfeit due to an injured seeker, which means... Gryffindor wins! Take that you dirty sons of- okay, okay! Sorry Professor."

When Albus opened his eyes again he was laying safely in the Hospital wing surrounded by pale blue curtains. Five adult figures were stationed outside of them (One of which he was sure was Nurse Pomfrey) gesticulating wildly. To the side were the shadows of two shorter, younger looking students.

"Dad?"

The figures stopped moving and, at once, the quiet around him dissolved like a silencing charm and the curtains were ripped open. Scorpius threw himself onto the bed immediately, ignoring Pomfrey's shouts of protest, and his Dad and Mr. Malfoy shyly sneaked into view, Mr. Malfoy looking the most shy and Harry looking more livid than anything.

"We thought you were going to die!" Scorpius cried, settling into the bed next to Albus.

Pomfrey glared dissaprovingly, "Mr. Malfoy here thought that, _I_ knew you would be fine Potter. It seems Malfoys have a way of overreacting to minor injuries" she said off-handidly, much to Mr. Malfoy's chagrin.

"What happened?" The words felt weird and thick in Albus' mouth.

"You got hit with a rogue bludger. The impact was strong enough to knock you unconscious, but not strong enough to mess with your spine and cause any serious damage. You are very lucky Mr. Potter."

Harry was fuming, "He is most certainly _not_ lucky! And that bludger was _not_ 'rogue'! That was an intentional hit and I want that menace of a beater to pay!"

"Don't you call my son a 'menace'!" the man who Albus assumed to be _Mr._ Bines said.

"I'll call him whatever the bloody fucking hell I want!" Mr. Malfoy laid a hand on his shoulder, steeling his face.

Poppy placed herself at the foot of the bed, conveniently in between the two raging parents. "I assure you both that this will be taken care of, but there is a student here in serious condition."

Albus squeezed his eyes shut as shouts of 'That soon-to-be bastard' and 'Dirty Death-Eater' bombarded him.

"Enough!" Headmistress McGonagall intervined, "The Bines family _will_ wait in the corridor until _I_ am ready to deal with and come to a verdict on this situation. And in the mean time, Mr. Potter will control his rage and magic!"

Harry lost his grip on his wand muttering something about unforgivables and Mr. Bines, with his son, left the hospital wing angrily. Scorpius leaned towards Albus' ear, "You really are lucky, I've been dealing with that since you fell. Not that I'm not elated you're alive and all."

Mr. Malfoy squeezed Harry's shoulder assuringly and turned around, giving a Albus a timid smile. Albus stared back studingly.

"Yeah. Me too."

...

Unfortunately the younger Bines Brat was never able to be expelled because 'it's impossible to underdtand the unpredictibility of a bludger', and Harry'd had to settle for a years worth of detentions with McGonagall herself. Close, but not close enough.

"Hey Draco. Do you remember our first Quidditch game?"

This seemed to spark something inside the blond. "You mean back in second year?"

"No" Harry said, "The first one we watched together. After the war."

Draco let a small smile grace his face, "Yeah, the one where Bines' kid knocked Albus off his broom? Interrupted a bloody good groping session too."

Harry laughed, "My son almost dies and that's what's on the top of your mind?"

"Oh he lived." Draco countered with a wave of his hand, "Unfortunately, so did Baby Bines."

Harry laughed again, this time with Draco joining in. "Yeah, that was when we were just starting out. Us together, that is. God, we were so in love." He said dreamily.

"Were?"

"What? Oh, no, Draco! I just meant-"

"Yeah. I know."

The silence returned and Draco became even more sulky. The blond had had mood swings before, the thing with this was that it was just too real.

Harry pressed into the gas pedal as the car in front of him moved forward. It was a start, but it didn't get him anywhere, _they_ weren't getting anywhere. The thing about traffic, Harry realized, is that it's very easy to get stuck in, but takes a miracle to get out of. Much more that a small stretch of clear road.


End file.
